Bad Things
by Applessian
Summary: Haruno Sakura itu gadis yang nakal, semua orang berkata begitu. Kerjanya setiap hari selalu berkelahi, merokok dan balapan liar. Tapi Sasuke tidak perduli, dia lebih mengenal Sakura lebih dari yang orang-orang tau. Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati dengan gadis itu, tak memperdulikan bagaimana sikapnya, dia mencintai Sakura apa adanya.


_Bugh!_

"Rasakan tinjuan ku, _suckers_!"

 _Bugh!_

"Sialan. Kenapa kau bisa sangat kuat begini?!"

 _Brakk_

"Haruno! Hozuki! Apa-apaan ini? Hentikan pertengkaran kalian dan segera ke ruangan saya sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Bad Things : Applessian

Warning : OOC, oneshot, penggunaan kata kasar, Bad!Sakura, romance yang minim dan gak kerasa, newbie

Don't Like Don't Read!!

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu sangat gila, kau tau? Dia bahkan tak melukaimu sedikit pun."

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja,"

Haruno Sakura terlihat menghisap batang rokok nya dan menghembuskan asapnya pelan, matanya menerawang menatap ke langit dengan tatapan kosong. Seorang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke, mengamati wajah gadis itu sebentar, lalu mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu yang juga ke langit yang terlihat cerah dan sangat biru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertengkar dengannya?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia menjentikkan abu rokoknya asal dan menatap Sasuke intens. "Kau tau kan dia pria yang sangat brengsek? _Well,_ jujur saja aku sudah lama tidak menyukai perangai nya, _but hell yeah_! Aku bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Dan dia merupakan pria bodoh yang berani mencari masalah denganku dan mencoba menyentuh area tubuhku dengan tangannya yang kotor itu." kali ini Sasuke yang tertawa. "Aku bertaruh dia memang pria yang bodoh." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama untuk sesaat.

Sakura melihat ke langit lagi sejenak, lalu dia melempar rokoknya ke bawah dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke yang melihatnya berdiri pun ikut beranjak dan membenahi pakaiannya. "Kau akan langsung pulang? Secepat ini?" tanyanya yang kini menatap Sakura heran. Gadis itu balas menatap Sasuke. "Tidak. Aku tidak bilang akan pulang kerumah, kan? Aku harus mengecek mobil ku untuk balapan malam ini. Pastikan kau menonton ku!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Mengabaikan tanggapan Sasuke, Sakura berjalan tiga langkah ke depan dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Ia menguap sedikit dan melihat ke bawah.

" _Shit._ Aku baru sadar ternyata sekolah ini tinggi juga."

"Kalau begitu kau bodoh karna tak menyadarinya. Kita berada di atas atap sekolah, dasar bodoh!"

Gadis itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya menyeringai kecil dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Menjauh dari situ. Apa kau ingin bunuh diri?" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, walau sebosan apapun aku dengan dunia ini. Aku kasihan denganmu, kalau aku mati pasti kau akan sangat merindukanku." ucapnya dengan sudut kanan bibirnya yang terangkat sedikit.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Kaulah yang akan merindukanku. Sebab itu arwahmu akan bergentayangan dan selalu mengikutiku." Sakura memukul bahunya kuat yang membuat Sasuke meringis kecil. Tenaga perempuan itu memang bukan main-main, pantas saja Suigetsu Hozuki sampai babak belur begitu dibuatnya.

Sakura langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu untuk turun kebawah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih meringis dan memegangi bahu kirinya yang baru saja di tinju Sakura. Setelah merasa nyeri yang dirasanya mulai menghilang, dia langsung buru-buru berlari mengejar Sakura.

 _Drap drap_

Derap langkah kaki mereka berdua menggema di lorong saat mereka menuruni tangga. Sakura pun mulai melambatkan jalannya seperti jalan biasa saat di koridor. Sekolah sudah sepi sekitar sejam lebih yang lalu. Hanya menyisakan beberapa orang siswa yang merupakan anggota ekstrakulikuler basket dan anggota OSIS. Itupun mereka juga sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Sasuke yang baru selesai menuruni tangga langsung berlari mengejar Sakura dan menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Pandangannya tertuju kearah gerombolan anak basket yang sedang berjalan mengeluari pagar.

"Sebenarnya sekarang ini jam berapa?"

"Setengah dua. Kenapa? Kau mengira para anak basket sudah pulang semua ya? Kau pasti takut dilihat mereka."

Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan sedikit mengerutnya dahinya saat menatap Sakura. "Aku bolos latihan karena mu, bodoh." Sakura mendelik dan balas menatap Sasuke. "Salah sendiri. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku, kan?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil dan memilih untuk memandang lurus ke depan, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan sampai Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu dan menanyai Sakura.

"Kau tadi bilang padaku tidak akan langsung pulang dan akan mengecek mobilmu. Tapi mobilmu kan ada di rumah, bagaimana kau bisa mengecek mobilmu kalau tidak pulang ke rumah?" gadis berambut soft pink panjang itu menatapnya menyelidik. "Kau tau darimana aku tidak membawa mobil hari ini?" Sasuke hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Aku melihatmu turun dari mobil yang biasa di tumpangi Yamanaka."

Kali ini Sakura menatap Sasuke polos. "Aku menginap dirumahnya semalam, dan tadi pagi itu aku menaiki mobil milik keluarga Ino. Artinya mobilku berada di rumahnya sampai saat ini." ucapnya dan langsung membuang muka menghadap ke depan lagi. Sasuke menatapnya heran. Sakura itu bukan tipe perempuan yang perlu repot-repot menginap dirumah temannya kalau bukan karena ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi, hal ini tentu saja membuatnya bingung. "Kau ada masalah lagi?" tanyanya penuh dengan sirat kekhawatiran.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura itu memang tidak mudah ditebak. Dia terlihat begitu mempesona dan berani di saat yang bersamaan, namun terkadang juga terlihat sangat rapuh seakan dia memerlukan seseorang untuk dimiliki dan berkeluh kesah. Sasuke sudah mengenal Sakura semenjak setahun yang lalu. Tidak begitu lama memang, tapi dia sudah cukup tau tentang gadis itu, karena faktanya dialah orang terdekat yang dimiliki Sakura di sekolah. Setelah sahabat pirang nya yang bernama Ino itu tentu saja. Walaupun pertemuan pertama mereka berdua sangat buruk dan jujur saja Sasuke sangat tidak ingin mengingatnya, namun siapa sangka mereka bisa sedekat ini sekarang?

"Ya, ayahku lagi. Masih sama seperti yang selama ini kuceritakan padamu. Aku bahkan ragu untuk memanggilnya ayah, ku rasa dia sudah sangat tidak pantas untuk dipanggil begitu... _Fuck him_."

Sasuke menatap Sakura prihatin, walaupun perempuan itu mengatakannya dengan tampang masa bodoh dan cuek tapi Sasuke sangat yakin kalau dia sangat tertekan di dalam. Sakura selalu menceritakan masalah yang dialami keluarganya kepada Sasuke. Pertama kali dia menceritakannya adalah sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu, dan pada saat itu.. Entahlah, dia terlihat begitu hancur dan rapuh, namun ego nya selalu bisa mengalahkan rasa sedihnya. Sakura belajar dari rasa sedihnya, menurutnya jika dia sedih dia tidak perlu menunjukkannya kepada siapapun, termasuk Sasuke. Gadis itu juga bilang dia tidak akan pernah menangis untuk orang yang bahkan tidak akan perduli dengan tangisannya. Makanya saat ini Haruno Sakura yang dikenal seluruh siswa adalah gadis yang berandalan dan menakutkan. Sasuke mengakui itu benar, namun menurutnya Sakura itu juga sangat baik, orang-orang hanya belum melihatnya saja.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di area parkir sekolah yang hanya terdapat satu mobil yang merupakan milik Sasuke dan lima sepeda motor. Pemuda itu langsung membuka kunci mobilnya dan membukakan pintu kursi penumpang depan untuk Sakura, namun yang dilakukannya itu malah membuat Sakura mendecih. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus membukakan pintu untukku? Aku bukan _princess_ , jadi berhentilah melakukannya." ucapnya kesal dan langsung memasuki mobil. Sasuke menyeringai kecil dan menutup pintu mobil. Setelah itu dia langsung berjalan ke sisi lain mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. "Rumah Yamanaka, kan? Beri tau aku jalannya." Sakura mengangguk kecil menganggapi ucapan Sasuke. Dan tak perlu banyak waktu, mobil itu langsung melesat dengan lumayan cepat mengeluari kawasan sekolah ke jalan raya yang lumayan ramai.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Vrrmm! Vrrrrrmm!_

Pukul 12.15 malam Sasuke tiba disini. Di salah satu jalan raya yang terdapat di tengah kota Tokyo yang sudah terlihat sangat sepi. Banyak muda-mudi yang datang kesini, tentu kalian sudah dapat menebaknya bukan? Hal seperti ini sudah sering kali terjadi di kumpulan remaja dan menjadi hal yang wajar dan biasa. Suara berbagai macam mobil mendominasi disini, semua orang seperti berlomba-lomba memamerkan suara dari mesin mobil mereka dan membuat banyak gadis yang menjerit.

Balapan liar.

Sasuke pernah mengikutinya 3 kali, itupun karena dia merasa sangat bosan dan ingin mencoba hal baru. Dia itu tipikal orang yang tidak ingin mencari masalah sebenarnya, dan lebih taat peraturan kalau dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Tapi apakah kalian pernah mendengar kalimat yang sekiranya seperti 'kalau kita sudah sangat dekat dengan sahabat kita, secara tidak langsung dia seperti menularkan sifatnya pada kita'? Hal itu terjadi pada Sasuke. Mengenal Sakura selama setahun membuatnya menjadi lebih mengerti gadis itu dan terkadang ia jadi seperti memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan hal yang juga di lakukan Sakura. Jangan mengira dia laki-laki yang terlalu baik, karena nyatanya dia tidak sebaik itu. Sasuke terkadang merokok, dia juga pernah berkelahi. Sasuke juga bisa jadi berandal kalau dia mau.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu langsung menoleh kearah asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat Sakura yang tengah berjalan kearahnya bersama sahabat pirangnya itu. Penampilan Sakura pada malam ini terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda untuk Sasuke, gadis itu mengenakan jaket kulit hitam yang melapisi tank top putih ketat yang memperlihatkan pusar dan belahan dadanya yang tidak mudah untuk dilewatkan oleh mata siapapun laki-laki yang melihatnya, dia juga mengenakan celana yang sangat pendek dan bahkan memperlihatkan sedikit bokong bagian bawahnya dan sneakers berwarna hijau tua untuk sepatunya. _Damn_... Badan Sakura memang sangat bagus dan berbentuk, semua laki-laki di sekolah mereka mengakuinya. _Well,_ Sakura memang selalu memakai seragam sekolah yang pas ditubuhnya namun tidak _press body_ dan rok yang lebih pendek sedikit dari aturan yang ada. Sasuke ingat terkadang Sakura juga suka membanggakan tubuhnya kepadanya.

Sakura berpaling dari Sasuke dan melihat ke mobil berwarna biru tua metalik yang kap nya tengah diduduki pemuda itu. Dia memekik senang. "Yaass! Akhirnya kau membawa mobil ini juga, akan sangat sia-sia jika orang tua mu membayar mahal untuk mobil itu namun kau sangat jarang membawanya." Sasuke melirik mobilnya yang ber-merk _Bugatti Chiron_ itu sebentar lalu beranjak dari atas kap nya dan berdiri tepat didepan Sakura. "Itu sebabnya mobil ini mahal." katanya datar yang membuat Sakura mencibir pelan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap Sakura intens. "Kalau kau menang di balapan ini, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah." mendengar itu kontan saja Sakura langsung menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar. Tentu saja dia terkejut, selama ini kalau dia memenangkan balapan Sasuke hanya akan mengucapkan selamat dan memberinya pelukan. Tapi kali ini.. Hadiah? Tentu saja Sakura mau!

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Huh, kalau begitu aku akan memenangkannya. Aku sudah sangat ahli di bidang ini, atau kau lupa kalau aku memang selalu menang?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, dia sangat menyukai keberanian dan kepercayaan diri gadis cantik didepannya ini. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat pirang yang selalu bersama Sakura yang sebelumnya memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua berbicara berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, lalu Sakura hanya mengangguk dan Ino mulai berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Sakura mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap untuk balapanku. Kau bersiaplah dengan hadiahmu, karena aku akan menang."

Setelahnya Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang berada di dekat garis start balapan. Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu sedang bersandar pada pintu mobilnya bersama Ino dan tengah berbicara dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang memiliki tato di dahinya. Mungkin saja laki-laki itu merupakan lawan balap Sakura malam ini.

Sementara itu, Sakura tengah menatap datar laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Barusan dia berkenalan dengannya, namanya adalah Rei Gaara, mereka tidak satu sekolah jadi Sakura tidak mengenalnya. Dia juga mengenalnya karena ternyata laki-laki ini merupakan teman dekat Ino, Sakura tidak mau repot-repot mencari tau bagaimana mereka bisa berteman. Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan balapan jika tidak saling mengenal? Sepertinya Ino terlalu bangga dengan sahabat pink nya yang selalu memenangkan balapan dan memberitaukannya kepada semua temannya. Jadi, karena Gaara terkesan dengan ceritanya Ino tentang Sakura, dia pun jadi ingin mencoba balapan dengan gadis itu.

"Haruno Sakura, eh? Aku tau tentang keluargamu. Ibumu sangat anggun dan ayahmu terlihat berwibawa dalam bertutur kata, benar-benar keluarga konglomerat. Aku heran bagaimana bisa anaknya jadi seperti ini."

Ekspresi wajah Sakura terlihat sangat dingin, namun setelah mendengar kata-kata Gaara barusan cukup membuat dahinya berkedut dan rahangnya sedikit mengeras. Dia menekan giginya kuat. Dia benci ini, dia sangat benci saat orang-orang sok tau tentang keluarganya dan membicarakan sesuatu tanpa tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Sakura membuang mukanya ke samping dan mendecih pelan. "Jangan membicarakan keluargaku tanpa tau kenyataannya, kau hanya tidak tau sebodoh apa pria tua itu." dahi Gaara terlihat mengerut, sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Sementara Ino langsung menyentuh bahu Sakura dan tersenyum menyemangatinya. Sakura termenung sejenak. Sial, dia baru sadar ternyata dia barusan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada laki-laki yang baru dikenal. Dia tidak ingin masalah nya diketahui orang lain dan orang-orang akan mengasihaninya, tidak ada orang yang perlu tau.

Dengan cepat Sakura berdiri dengan tegak dan menyeringai lebar pada Gaara, membuat pemuda itu semakin bingung dengan sikapnya. "Daripada itu, apa kau yakin bisa mengalah _Hennessey_ ku dengan _Ferrari_ mu itu? Ahh.. Jujur saja aku kecewa lawanku hanya sebatas _Ferrari_ , padahal aku berharap aku bisa memenangkan mobil _Koenigsegg Agera R_ dari lawan balap ku." katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Ino yang berada di sampingnya terlihat mendengus. "Yang benar saja?! _Koenigsegg Agera R_ kau bilang? Kau bahkan bisa memintanya dengan mudah dari ayahmu yang kaya raya itu." Sakura mendelik sebentar kearah Ino lalu kembali menatap Gaara tajam.

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil. "Semua itu tergantung skill orang yang mengendarainya, nona." ucapnya sarkastik. Sakura balas menyeringai. "Tapi mobil memengaruhinya. Bayangkan kalau kau balapan melawan ku dengan menggunakan mobil kodok, apa kau bisa menang?" Ino tertawa mendengarnya. Gaara tak berniat untuk membalas perkataannya dan hanya menatap Sakura intens.

"Begini saja, kalau kau menang melawanku, ambil mobilku. Aku tidak memerlukan apapun darimu kalau aku memenangkan balapan ini, karna aku akan mendapatkan hadiah dari orang yang spesial hanya kalau aku mengalahkanmu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Setelah itu Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam mobil _Hennessey Venom GT_ berwarna silver miliknya, begitu juga dengan Gaara yang memasuki mobilnya yang ber-merk _Ferrari LaFerrari_ berwarna merah. Sorak-sorak langsung ramai terdengar di sana, orang-orang langsung menyingkir ke sisi jalan dan terus meneriaki jagoan balapan mereka. Sasuke sendiri terlihat berdiri di sisi jalan yang dihadapannya terdapat mobil Sakura dan dia dapat melihat wajah serius gadis itu yang menghadap lurus kedepan. Siapa orang yang bisa menahan agar tidak menoleh ke arah sebuah mobil keren yang dikendarai oleh gadis cantik yang seksi pula?

Ino terlihat berdiri di tengah-tengah mobil mereka berdua dan mengangkat bendera yang di genggam tangan kanannya. Suara dari kedua mesin mobil yang berderu-deru terdengar semakin kuat setiap detiknya. Para gadis menjerit kuat dan para lelaki bersorak seiring dengan suara mesin mobil yang terdengar memukau di telinga mereka. Ino menoleh untuk menatap Sakura yang terlihat serius. " _Ready?_ " ucapnya dan menoleh ke arah Gaara yang juga terlihat sama serius nya. " _Steady_.. " lalu dia kembali menatap keduanya bergantian dan menghempaskan benderanya ke bawah.

" _GO_!!"

 _Vrrrmmmm!_

Mereka semua langsung bersorak dan turun ke jalanan. Rute balapannya adalah memutar, jadi garis start dan finish nya adalah sama dengan saat mereka mulai tadi. Sasuke bisa melihat betapa kencangnya kedua mobil sport itu melaju, Sakura dan Gaara terlihat bersampingan hingga Gaara bisa memimpin saat mobil mereka berbelok ke kiri. Sementara itu Gaara merasa sangat senang saat tau kalau dia lah yang memimpin sekarang, dia pun mempercepat laju mobilnya, sementara Sakura masih terlihat santai dengan balapannya.

Pada saat melewati tikungan tajam, Sakura mempercepat mobilnya dan bersampingan dengan mobil Gaara dan berhasil melewati mobilnya. Dia juga melakukan _drift_ saat hampir melewati tikungan. Gaara menggeram kesal, sulit sekali menyaingi _Hennessey_ baginya. Dia menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat dan menabrakan bagian depan mobilnya pada belakang mobil Sakura dengan cukup kuat. Tubuh Sakura terguncang di dalam. Mobilnya berputar menjadi menghadap arah yang berlawanan dari rute yang seharusnya. Bagian samping mobilnya juga sempat menghantam sisi jalan walau tidak begitu kuat. Sialan, Sakura yakin pintu mobilnya lecet saat ini.

Sakura membuka kaca mobil nya dan melihat ke arah Gaara yang juga menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Dapat dilihatnya Gaara menyeringai lebar. Sakura mendecih. " _What's your problem, man?!_ " serunya dan Gaara hanya tertawa. Pemuda itu menekan tombol _nos_ dan mobilnya melaju sangat cepat. Sakura memukul stir nya kuat dan berteriak. "Aarrggh.. _Fuck you,_ Rei Gaara!" setelahnya dia langsung memutar mobilnya kearah jalan yang benar dan melaju dengan sangat kencang. _Hennessey_ nya pasti bisa mengejar _Ferrari_ sialan itu walaupun Gaara memakai _nos._

Didepan sana dia bisa melihat mobil Gaara yang sedikit lebih lambat dari sebelumnya, seperti nya _nos_ nya sudah habis dan mungkin dia berpikir Sakura tak akan bisa mengejarnya. _Hell yeah_! Dia tidak akan semudah itu menyerah! Dia akan mengalahkan Gaara dan mendapatkan hadiahnya malam ini. Sakura menekan tombol _nos_ saat hampir mendekati mobil Gaara, garis finish juga sudah terlihat dari sini, dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berteriak dan merasakan aura kemenangannya.

 _Vrrmmm_!

Gaara menoleh kaget ke arah kanan saat mendengar suara mobil yang kuat di sampingnya. Sialan, ternyata dia salah mengira. Sakura melewati mobilnya dan melewati garis finish lebih dulu sebelumnya. Dia telah dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis.

" _Fuck yes_!!" Sakura berseru senang saat telah melewati garis finish dan menghentikan mobilnya. Dia mengeremkan mobil nya tapi juga menginjak pedal gas, membuat banyak asap keluar dari bawah mobilnya yang diakibatkan oleh bannya yang bergesekkan dengan jalanan dan suara dari mesin mobilnya terdengar begitu kuat. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang menyoraki namanya, mereka semua langsung mengerubungi mobilnya. Sakura berteriak kegirangan di dalam mobil. Dia sudah sering balapan liar, dari saat dia berumur 15 tahun dan sekarang dia sudah berumur 17 tahun, entahlah mungkin dia sudah hampir seratus kali ikut balapan, tapi dia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya, dan dia tidak tau kenapa.

Sakura langsung saja mengeluari mobil nya dan dia langsung di sambut oleh banyak ucapan selamat dan senyuman banyak orang. Ini adalah keahlian nya dari dulu dan dia sudah sangat hapal dengan lintasan ini, hal seperti ini bukan apa-apa baginya. Ino menghampiri Sakura dan langsung menepuk bahu gadis itu kuat. Dia tersenyum lebar dan berseru dihadapan Sakura. "Ya tuhan, lihat siapa ini! _Bitch please_ , bisakah kau kalah sekali saja?" Sakura tertawa keras dan langsung memeluk Ino. "Aku tidak akan pernah kalah, dasar bodoh."

Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka saat melihat Gaara keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Beberapa temannya terlihat menghampiri pemuda itu dan berusaha menyemangatinya. Wajah Gaara terlihat sangat datar sekarang, sangat berbeda pada saat mereka pertama berjumpa. Sakura dan Ino berjalan membelah kerumunan yang mengelilingi mereka dan menghampiri Gaara yang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Ino sedikit mempercepat jalannya daripada Sakura dan langsung memeluk laki-laki itu. Dia terdengar seperti sedang berusaha menyemangati Gaara dan laki-laki itu balas memeluknya. Mereka berdua berpelukan cukup lama dan membuat Sakura berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkan mereka.

Ino langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Saat ini Sakura dan Gaara tengah berhadapan, gadis itu menatapnya remeh sementara Gaara hanya menatapnya tajam namun terkesan sedikit menyeramkan. Sakura mendengus saat menyadari keberanian pemuda itu walau dia sudah kalah.

"Enak merasakan asap _Hennessey_ ku?"

Gaara hanya menatapnya datar. Sakura memasang wajah sebal, dia kira dia bisa membuat permainan kecil yang seru disini, namun ternyata Gaara bukan orang yang gampang menunjukkan amarahnya. "Terserah sajalah." ucapnya pasrah dan berjalan mundur. Dia melirik kearah Ino yang melakukan _kiss bye_ pada Gaara dengan sangat menggoda. Terpikir sebuah ide di kepalanya. Saat Ino selesai melakukan _kiss bye,_ Sakura juga melakukan gerakan seperti akan melakukan _kiss_ _bye_. Dia menempelkan jari-jari tangan kanan nya pada mulutnya dan dia bisa melihat Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ternyata laki-laki itu mengira dia juga akan melakukan _kiss bye._ Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya dan memajukannya ke arah Gaara, namun bukan _kiss bye_ yang didapat pemuda itu, melainkan jari tengah Sakura yang mengacung di hadapannya.

" _Fuck you_."

Ino langsung menarik Sakura menjauh meninggalkan Gaara yang terdiam dengan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Jujur saja dia terkejut ternyata yang dilakukan gadis itu tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi nya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh spontan menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, Sakura itu memang gadis yang penuh dengan banyak kejutan. Sakura sendiri tertawa dengan keras, dia sudah sangat ingin melakukan itu pada Gaara sedari tadi.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berjalan bersama Ino kearahnya. Dia tersenyum kepada Sakura dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar dan menubruk Sasuke. Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa detik dan melepaskannya. Sekarang mereka tengah berhadapan dan menatap wajah satu sama lain dan tenggelam dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik, sampai tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa pelan dan langsung menutupi mulutnya. Sasuke sendiri menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal saat menyadari kebodohannya yang hanya berdiam diri dan menatapi wajah Sakura dari tadi.

"Tentang hadiah mu itu..."

"Ah ya, hadiahmu itu hanya akan kau ketahui, jika kau ikut denganku."

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari saku celananya, dia menatap Sakura dengan intens. " _Well.._ Ya, kau tau.. Aku sangat berusaha untuk memenangkan balapan ini agar aku mendapatkan hadiah darimu, tidak mungkin aku menolaknya." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ino yang berada di belakangnya dan sedari tadi hanya diam menguping percakapan mereka, dia memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Ino dan langsung menatap gadis cantik berambut pirang itu tajam. "Langsung bawa pulang _Hennessey_ ku kerumahmu, jangan membawa mobilku ke tempat lain dan membanggakannya seakan mobil ini milikmu!"

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, dia menggenggam kunci mobil Sakura erat. "Kalau meminta tolong itu yang baik, dasar tidak tau diuntung." cibir nya pelan. Sakura menghela napas lelah dan tersenyum terpaksa pada Ino. "Iya, iya.. Kalau begitu, jaga baik-baik mobil ku ya. Hati-hati di jalan dan langsung pulang kerumah, jangan bawa mobilku ke tempat lain, sahabatku tersayang.." ucapnya dengan sehalus mungkin dan senyumnya yang semakin terlihat terpaksa.

"Sialan kau."

Sakura tertawa nyaring bersamaan dengan beranjaknya Ino untuk pulang menaiki _Hennessey_ miliknya. Kini Sakura kembali menghadap Sasuke, mereka pun langsung berjalan ke arah mobil Sasuke dan langsung menaiki nya. Sakura tak punya ide kemana mereka akan pergi, dia juga tak ingin menerka-nerka apa yang akan Sasuke berikan padanya, biarlah sesuatu yang rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia sampai orang yang merahasiakannya memberitaukannya kepada kita dan menjadi _surprise_. Tapi menurutnya ini cukup membingungkan, jika hanya ingin memberikan hadiah kenapa harus pergi ke suatu tempat segala? Dirahasiakan pula.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat seiring dengan orang-orang yang menonton balapan tadi perlahan-lahan juga mulai pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan, Sasuke. Kau membawa ku kemana?!"

Sasuke mendecak kesal karena sedari tadi Sakura terus saja menggerutu. Sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak salah kalau dia menggerutu, bagaimana bisa dia tidak menggerutu kalau tau ternyata Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah hutan?! Memang hutannya bukan hutan terpencil yang jauh dari kota dan luas, bahkan hutan ini tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan raya lokasi Sakura mengadakan balapan liar tadi. Tapi tetap saja, siapa orang yang mau diajak pergi ke hutan pada pukul satu pagi? Kecuali orang itu memang gila, dan Sakura tidak termasuk hitungan ke dalamnya. Dia memang berani, tapi kalau cuman berdua dengan laki-laki di tempat sepi dan pada jam disaat semua orang masih tidur lalu Sasuke berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, dia bisa apa?

Saat ini Sasuke tengah merangkul bahunya Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk terus berjalan mengikuti gerakannya, namun Sakura terus meronta-ronta dan berusaha menepis tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pundaknya. Gadis itu menjadi sangat paranoid sekarang. Mulai dari saat Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan yang merupakan jalan memasuki hutan yang sempit dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan kaki memasuki hutan itu pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja Sasuke lakukan.

" _Shit_. Sakura, bisakah kau tenang sejenak? Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengapa-apakan mu." ucap Sasuke yang mulai sedikit kesal. Sakura sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan semakin meronta, dia juga mulai memaki Sasuke dan terus mendesis. Tapi secara tak sengaja netra hijau nya menangkap sebuah cahaya kecil yang berasal dari sebuah tempat yang tertutupi dedaunan pohon di depan sana. Sakura yang pada dasarnya memiliki rasa penasaran dan tingkat keingintahuan yang tinggi tentu saja sangat ingin untuk terus berjalan lurus dan mencari tau asal cahaya itu. Dia pun menghentakkan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan cepat lima langkah ke depan. Dia berhenti sejenak dan menunduk, matanya menyipit berusaha melihat lebih jelas ke arah cahaya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin besar seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin maju. Matanya melebar saat dia menyadari satu hal.

"Sial, Sasuke! Hutan ini kebakaran! Ayo kita segera pergi, cahaya dari sana terlihat semakin membesar dan itu artinya api nya juga akan semakin membesar! Cepat pergi dari sini, aku tidak ingin mati terpanggang!"

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan coba-coba berlari berputar balik! Hutan ini tidak terbakar, coba kau jalan semakin mendekat ke asal cahaya dan cari tau ada apa disana, dasar gila."

"Aku tidak gila, dasar kau pantat ayam!"

Sakura langsung bergerak duluan lebih dalam ke tengah hutan mengikuti arah cahaya tadi, sementara Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang dan berjalan dengan lebih santai. Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa, jujur saja dia sangat penasaran sekarang. Semakin jauh langkah yang diambilnya, semakin besar pula cahaya yang dilihatnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura sekarang, saat menyadari ternyata cahaya yang dilihatnya tadi berasal dari kumpulan lilin yang diletakkan di atas sebuah batu datar yang besar dan lilinnya disusun berbentuk lingkaran. Ditengah-tengahnya terdapat taburan bunga mawar yang disusun membentuk hati. Dibelakang batu besar itu terdapat sebuah danau kecil yang terdapat banyak kunang-kunang yang bersinar di atasnya. Disisi kanan dan kiri danau terdapat pohon buah cherry dan pohon zaitun. Pemandangannya terlihat sangat indah dimata Sakura sehingga membuatnya terdiam kaku.

Sasuke yang baru tiba disana tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura yang terdiam bagai patung. Dia pikir Sakura terlalu senang dan gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menyiapkan ini semua. Sasuke menepuk bahu gadis itu cukup kuat dan dia dapat merasakan getaran di tubuh gadis itu karena terkejut, Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan membuat Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Namun secara tak terduga gadis itu malah menyentak kuat tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger di bahunya. Dia menghadap Sasuke dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah kesal.

" _Damn it_! Kenapa kau lagi-lagi memperlakukanku layaknya seorang _princess_? Tidak usah sok romantis aku tidak suka! Lagipula untuk apa lilin sebanyak ini?! Aku tau keluargamu kaya raya tapi jangan membuang uang hanya untuk membeli lilin dan menyia-nyiakannya seperti ini, lagipula kau bisa membakar hutan dengan lilin-lilin itu, dasar bodoh! Bayangkan kalau ada angin kuat yang menjatuhkan lilin-lilin itu dan membakar rumput disini dan apinya membesar hingga membakar pohon dan selanjutnya membakar seluruh hutan, memangnya kau mau seperti itu, hah?!"

Sasuke _speechless_ , dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan memarahinya dengan sangat bernafsu. Atas dasar yang telah dia lakukan, untuk membuat Sakura senang dengan _surprise_ yang telah disiapkannya, yah walaupun sebenarnya dia meminta tolong Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk menyiapkan ini semua selagi dia menonton balapan Sakura tadi, dia pikir Sakura akan sangat kaget dan langsung memeluknya erat sambil menangis bahagia. Walau Sakura memang terlihat terkejut di awal tadi, tapi bukan ini yang dia harapkan! Salahkan otaknya yang sepertinya mulai bergeser karena telah membayangkan banyak hal romansa padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berpikir segila itu. Khayalannya terdengar sangat _alay_ sekarang.

Sasuke menatap malas ke arah Sakura yang terus meracau tidak jelas tentang _surprise_ yang dibuatnya. Pemuda itu langsung memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan menatapnya intens. Sakura langsung terdiam saat telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya, perlahan dia mendongak ke atas dan menatap Sasuke juga. Gestur tubuh gadis itu sedikit menunjukkan kegugupan dari dalam dirinya. Jujur saja dari semenjak dia melihat _surprise_ yang Sasuke buat untuknya, dia sudah sangat shock dan terkejut pada saat itu. Sakura juga sudah dapat menebak apa maksud dari ini semua, dia sangat tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan karena memikirkan hal itu membuatnya menjadi gugup sehingga dia berusaha mengulur waktu hingga Sasuke lupa akan tujuannya dengan cara marah-marah tak jelas. Dia merasa sangat senang dengan ini semua, tentu saja, tapi juga merasa bingung dan seperti nge _blank_ selama beberapa saat.

"Sakura, bisakah setidaknya kau berpura-pura terlihat senang bukannya marah-marah seperti ini? Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu mungkin hatiku dapat merasa lebih lega dan senang sedikit." ucap Sasuke dan menatap mata Sakura langsung, membuat Sakura terdiam kaku dan sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, dia hanya balas menatap Sasuke dan dirinya seakan terhisap ke dalam mata onyx yang memukau itu. Sasuke menghela napas sejenak dan menurunkan tangannya dari kedua bahu Sakura, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kembali menatap gadis itu.

Sakura sendiri hanya mampu terdiam dan berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin walau dia sendiri bisa merasakan getaran di tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke mulai mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura, dia bisa merasakan getaran di tangan gadis itu. Segugup itukah dia? "Aku tidak mau mengulangnya dua kali, jadi.. Dengarkanlah baik-baik dan kuharap kau tidak memukulku setelah ini." Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Sial, dia tidak tau berdua dengan Sasuke bisa segugup ini. Ayolah, dirinya dan Sasuke sudah dekat selama setahun dan mereka selalu bersama, tapi dia tidak pernah merasakan kegugupan yang segila ini. Apakah semua ini dia rasakan hanya karna _surprise_ dan Sasuke yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya dan terkesan romantis? Tidak mungkin!

Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan menghirup napas panjang. Sejujurnya dia sangat merasa tidak yakin dan ini mungkin saja merupakan ide yang buruk, mengingat Sakura itu sangat jarang dekat dengan laki-laki dan cenderung membenci dan menghindari banyak laki-laki. Sasuke juga pernah bertanya pada Sakura apakah dia pernah berpacaran, dan gadis itu malah menjawab kalau dia tidak pernah menyukai dan benar-benar mencintai orang dengan tulus, Sakura hanya cenderung merasakan kagum dan sedikit tertarik pada beberapa laki-laki tertentu dan akan menggoda mereka sedikit. Gadis itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan kata 'cinta'. Mungkin Sakura memang sangat membenci para lelaki akibat ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, dia dapat merasakan bulu kuduk nya berdiri dan darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Sasuke sendiri sangat merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa dari hatinya, semua rasa takut dan pikiran buruknya seakan menguap pergi begitu saja. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya saat melihat reaksi Sakura. Hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya tentang reaksi gadis itu soal perasaannya adalah Sakura akan memukulnya keras atau langsung pergi begitu saja, dan sekarang gadis itu malah terdiam dan terus menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Apa dia berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut?

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Dia mengamati wajah cantik Sakura sekali lagi dan tersenyum tipis, lalu dia kembali memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya bukan? Seperti adegan yang banyak di lakukan dalam _drama_ , setelah sang laki-laki menyatakan perasaan nya, lalu mereka akan berciuman. Tidak ada salahnya Sasuke mencobanya juga bukan?

Sakura merasa otaknya seakan kosong dan pandangannya seperti gelap begitu saja, dia masih sama sekali belum sadar kalau Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan bibir pemuda itu sudah hampir menempel di bibirnya. Dia dapat merasakan terpaan napas yang Sasuke hembuskan dan membuat wajahnya menghangat, pada saat itulah Sakura baru benar-benar menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Sakura tersentak kaget dan secara refleks langsung memundurkan wajahnya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke kuat juga memukulnya dengan kuat tepat di punggungnya dengan tangannya yang terkepal. Sasuke yang kaget tidak sempat menghindar dan hanya mengaduh kesakitan seraya memegangi punggungnya yang di tinju Sakura. Ternyata benar dugaannya, Sakura akan memukulnya. Bisa-bisanya Sakura berbuat seperti ini disaat yang di tunggu-tunggu dan romantis baginya.

" _What the hell?!_ "

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, _what the fuck_?! Kau sudah gila ya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku tadi, _asshole_?!"

Sakura langsung menyumpahi dan memaki Sasuke menggunakan kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa inggris dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, segugup itukah dia? Sasuke meringis pelan sebentar dan langsung berdiri dengan tegap lagi dan menghampiri Sakura. Dia langsung memeluk gadis itu erat tanpa memperdulikan rontaan gadis itu.

"Jangan memakiku, jangan menyalahkanku. Kau yang membuat rasa ini ada, tidak bisakah kau bahagia juga dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang?" mendadak Sakura berhenti meronta, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak bahagia." Sasuke nyaris tertawa mendengar suara Sakura yang mencicit sangat pelan. Kenapa gadis ini bisa begitu manis?

"Kau memang sudah seharusnya bahagia.. Dan bahagia mu harus bersama ku, bukan yang lain."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Sasuke mengelus rambut pink panjang Sakura yang terasa halus di tangannya bersamaan dengan Sakura yang juga mulai membalas pelukan Sasuke. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama hampir setengah menit hingga Sasuke tiba-tiba terpikir akan sesuatu dan menanyakannya pada Sakura.

"Kau terdengar seperti menerimaku, kuanggap kau juga mencintaiku, jadi.. Bisakah kita berciuman sekarang?"

"Jangan lagi!"

.

.

.

.

Karena Sasuke mencintainya apa adanya, tidak memandang fisiknya dan tidak memperdulikan kenakalan Sakura. Haruno Sakura tetaplah Haruno Sakura, seperti yang selalu dikenalnya...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semuanyaa~ saya author baru disini dan baru mencoba bikin cerita, maaf kalau ceritanya berasa aneh dan feel nya gak kerasaT_T

Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur di kalian!:D


End file.
